Loving You
by miya miyoko
Summary: Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Jika aku dan Konohamaru keluar lalu kami ditangkap. Aku pasti akan dijadikan pelacur dan adikku Konohamaru, akan dijual ke luar negeri. /Dosa terbesar seorang pelayan adalah jatuh cinta pada tuannya./ Aku mencintai Sasuke, dan Sasuke adalah tunangan dari Yamanaka./ REPUBLISH (EDIT ALUR)


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : AU. OOC. REPUBLISH (EDIT ALUR) Sakura POV.**_

**###**

**(Satu)**

"Kenapa kita bersembunyi dari orang-orang itu?" Aku menunduk untuk melihat wajah polos si kecil Konohamaru.

Aku baru menyadari kalau aku sudah melepas bungkaman tanganku pada mulut mungilnya. Orang-orang suruhan Orochimaru telah pergi namun aku masih bersembunyi, bertahan sambil memeluk adikku di samping tong sampah di belakang restoran pizza.

Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Jika aku dan Konohamaru keluar lalu kami ditangkap. Aku pasti akan dijadikan pelacur dan adikku Konohamaru, akan dijual ke luar negeri.

Terkutuklah lelaki penjudi dan pemabuk yang merupakan ayah kandung kami. Dialah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Dia yang membuat keluargaku hancur. Dia bajingan pengangguran yang hanya bisa menghajar isterinya dan memukuli anak-anaknya untuk mendapatkan uang.

Ibuku meninggal karena tertekan. Beliau terlampau sakit hati dengan sikap kasar Ayahku. Kebiasaannya yang tiap malam membawa pelacur yang berbeda ke rumah membuat ibuku tidak hanya menderita luka fisik, tapi juga luka batin yang teramat dalam. Setelah ibuku meninggal, Ayah sering melampiaskan kemarahannya padaku dan Konohamaru. Tak jarang tubuh kurusku menjadi sasaran pukulan tongkat baseball-nya, bahkan Konohamaru, yang baru berumur lima tahunpun sering mendapakan tamparan dan makian kasarnya. Bajingan tua itu selalu marah pada kami saat jalang teman kencannya meninggalkan dia, karna bayaran yang tidak cukup. Dia kesal karena kami tidak bisa begitu saja memberikan sejumlah uang yang dia minta, seperti mendiang ibu kami.

Hei, memangnya pekerjaan apa yang bisa didapatkan oleh gadis bodoh yang putus sekolah sepertiku? Aku sudah dikenal oleh semua orang di Trenton, stigma buruk sebagai puteri seorang penjudi dan pemabuk membuat sebagian besar penduduk di kota kecil itu harus berpikir dua kali untuk memberiku pekerjaan. Dan hanya sebuah rumah makan bobrok di dekat pabrik rotilah yang mau menerimaku sebagai tukang cuci piring. Namun penghasilanku tidaklah seberapa. Dan bahkan untuk makan tiap haripun masih tidak mencukupi. Hingga... Tengah malam ini, beberapa lelaki mengerikan datang ke apartemen kumuh kami. Mereka menyeret dan menghajar ayahku-yang sedang mabuk-hingga berdarah-darah dan sekarat.

Ternyata para lelaki itu adalah mafia. Ayahku yang bodoh, selama ini telah berhutang pada mafia. Mereka berencana membunuh Ayahku jika bajingan itu tidak segera membayar hutangnya, tapi saat mereka melihatku dan Konohamaru, pikiran mereka berubah. Para mafia, anak buah Orochimaru, berencana mengambilku dan Konohamaru, sebagai bayaran atas hutang ayahku. Aku hendak dijadikan pelacur dan adikku akan dijual keluar negeri. Dan tentu saja Ayahku yang brengsek itu dengan senang hati menuruti kemauan mereka. Ia malah meminta tambahan bayaran, karena menurutnya harga kami sebagai anaknya lebih mahal.

Sialan!

Saat mereka menyeretku dan Konohamaru keluar dari apartemen, dengan sebuah keberuntungan aku menendang keras selangkangan lelaki jelek botak besar yang menyeretku. Aku kabur, berlari menjauhi mereka sambil menggendong Konohamaru. Lalu ketika kakiku sudah mulai lelah, aku masuk bersembunyi di sebuah lorong gang sempit di belakang tong sampah. Dan aku baru menyadari kalau aku dan adikku bersembunyi di belakang restoran pizza-yang entah milik siapa.

"Kak?" panggil Konohamaru pelan.

Hatiku terhiris saat melihat wajah manisnya yang kumal dan rambut cokelat jabriknya yang kusut.

"Ya," jawabku. Suaraku pecah.

"Aku lapal," ucapnya cadel. Tangan kecil itu menepuk pelan perut ratanya yang kurus.

"I-iya." aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis di depannya.

Melepaskan pelukanku dari Konohamaru, aku bangkit dari posisi berjongkokku, kemudian aku beranjak menuju sebuah tempat sampah besar berwarna hijau. Sambil menggigit bibirku untuk menahan mual karena bau busuk yang menyengat, aku mengorek isi tempat sampah itu, berharap bisa menemukan sepotong pizza sisa untuk makan malam Konohamaru. Air mataku tumpah dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk hidup seperti ini, aku sungguh tidak pernah mau memberikan adikku sisa makanan busuk dari tempat sampah.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit mengorek tempat sampah, akhirnya aku menemukan sepotong pizza untuk adikku. Aku menghampiri Konohamaru, lalu berjongkok untuk memberikan pizza yang hampir basi itu padanya.

Mata gelapnya berbinar senang saat menerima pemberianku.

"Kak Sakula? Kakak menyangis?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipiku.

Tangan kecilnya terasa begitu lembut.

"Tidak," aku menggeleng sembari mengusap pelan rambut cokelat jabriknya. "Aku tidak menangis Sayang."

"Kakak jangan bohong padaku," ia cemberut. "Aku tahu kakak menyangis, apa kakak lapal?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak Sayang, aku tidak lapar."

Mengabaikan jawabanku, Konohamaru membagi pizza kecil itu menjadi dua, lalu memasukan salah satu potongan kecilnya ke mulutku. Tenggorokanku tercekat, rasanya begitu aneh dan memuakan karena tercampur dengan bau busuk sampah. Aku terpaksa menelannya. Dan hatiku begitu hancur saat melihat Konohamaru yang tampak menikmati pizza basi itu.

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa kau memberikan takdir yang seperti ini untuk kami berdua?

Setelah Konohamaru tertidur, aku melangkah pergi dari tempat itu sambil menggendong adikku. Berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan menyusuri trotoar. Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa kami nanti.

Mataku menatap ke arah sebuah restoran Italia mewah tempat orang-orang berduit bisa menikmati makanan lezat bisa menikmati makanannya. Ah, seandainya saja aku bisa mengajak Konohamaru untuk makan di sana.

Jangan mimpi, Sakura! Aku menggeleng memarahi diriku sendiri karena impian kosong yang baru saja melintas di kepalaku.

Dan ketika aku kembali menoleh ke arah Restoran itu, tatapan mataku bersirobok dengan tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata gelap menawan milik seorang lelaki rupawan berambut hitam. Untuk sesaat aku terhanyut dalam pandangannya. Dia memiliki wajah yang begitu tampan dan... sempurna? Seperti aktor-aktor dalam poster film, yang sering kulihat di tempat kerjaku.

Ah, apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Aku baru tersadar ketika lelaki itu berpaling dariku, mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang gadis pirang seksi berpakaian minim yang menghampirinya.

Sakura Haruno! Berhentilah bermimpi! Batinku kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari tempat untuk aku dan Konohamaru tidur malam ini.

Akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah tempat yang 'sempurna' untuk beristirahat malam ini. Di sebuah toko obat kecil dengan emperan yang cukup bersih. Aku pikir, aku dan Konohamaru bisa tidur di emperan tersebut, dan kami akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali sebelum si pemilik toko mengusir kami dengan kasar.

###

"Pergi kau! Di sini tempat kami!" aku tersentak mundur oleh tarikan kasar dari seorang wanita paruh baya, bertubuh besar dengan pakaian compang-camping.

Ia bertolak pinggang sambil menatapku galak. Ia marah dan menuduhku mengambil tempatnya. Di belakang wanita itu aku melihat dua bocah lelaki berusia delapan dan dua belas tahun, yang merupakan replika dari wanita besar itu, menatapku tak suka. Aku menelan ludah. Sepertinya aku salah. Aku membaringkan Konohamaru di tempat mereka biasa tidur.

"Akh!" aku memekik pelan saat rambut merah muda kusutku dijambak kasar oleh wanita besar itu.

"Sudah kubilang pergi dari sini!" ia mendorongku kasar, hingga keluar dari emperan toko, dan terjerembab ke tanah. "Dan..." dengan senyum sinis ia menghampiri adik kecilku yang terlelap di emperan toko. Mataku melebar ngeri.

Apa yang akan dilakukan wanita jahat itu padanya?

"TIDAK!" teriakku saat melihat kaki si perempuan jahat jelek bergerak, dan menendang perut Konohamaru keras.

Adikku yang malang itu tersentak bangun lalu menangis kencang. Aku buru-buru menghampiri, membawa Konohamaru ke pelukanku untuk menenangkannya.

"Bukankah anda bisa memberitahuku secara baik-baik, Nyonya?" aku memandangnya marah, "anda tidak perlu menendang adikku seperti tadi!" mataku mulai berair.

Sambil menendang lututku, wanita itu menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk tidur di tempat Konohamaru tidur tadi.

"Kalau begitu bawa pulang adikmu ke rumah dan jangan keluyuran di luar malam-malam," cibirnya, "ah aku lupa. Kalian anak gelandangan kan?" cemoohnya memberiku senyum sinis.

Kita ini sama-sama tunawisma, sialan!

Aku menatap marah pada perempuan itu, aku ingin sekali menampar wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Tolong jangan ajari aku tentang azas kesopanan terhadap orang yang lebih tua, karena ayah dan ibuku tidak pernah mengajarkanku seperti itu.

Dan apakah orang tua seperti ini patut untuk dihormati?

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang perempuan itu, kalau aku menyerangnya, aku takut perempuan itu akan menyakiti Konohamaru.

Aku berusaha bangun dari posisi duduk dengan membawa Konohamaru bersamaku. Namun belum sempat aku bangkit, si wanita jahat menendang kakiku, membuat aku dan Konohamaru terjatuh. Kepala Konohamaru membentur pada sebuah batu besar berujung runcing di trotoar.

Adikku berdarah dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Konohamaru!" aku menghampiri dan memeluknya namun dia tidak bereaksi. Aku berbalik dan memandang wanita itu dengan penuh kemarahan.

Wanita besar jahat yang sedang berbaring tersebut berjengit menerima tatapan tajamku. Dan kejadian berikutnya berlangsung begitu cepat. Aku tidak tahu setan apa yang sudah merasukiku hingga aku berani menyerang wanita yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih besar dariku. Aku melompat ke arahnya, mendudukinya sebelum ia sempat bergerak, lalu aku mencakar, menampar, dan memukul wajahnya.

Perempuan jahat dan kedua anaknya itu berteriak, ia memberontak. Kedua anaknya memukul dan menjambak rambutku, berusaha agar ibu mereka terlepas dari cengkramanku. Namun aku masih bergeming. Untuk beberapa saat aku terus menyerangnya secara brutal sampai aku tak tahu, darah siapa yang menempel di tubuhku dan tubuhnya.

Pukulan, tendangan, dan jambakan yang kuterima dari kedua anak wanita jahat itu, tidak membuatku sakit. Dan bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit di wajahku, si wanita jahat itu memberontak dan memukul wajahku.

Aku mati rasa.

Aku masih akan terus menghajar perempuan itu, kalau saja seseorang tidak menghantam belakang kepalaku dengan benda tumpul yang keras, hingga membuatku pingsan, tak sadarkan diri.

###

Aku sepertinya telah tertidur cukup lama saat bau obat menyengat hidungku, kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, dan mataku terasa berat untuk dibuka. Aku mencoba untuk menggerakan bagian tubuhku yang lain, kaki, tangan, jari? Namun hasilnya nihil. Syaraf-syaraf tubuhku sepertinya tidak tersinkronisasi dengan otakku.

Tubuhku mati rasa!

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba membuka mataku dan bergerak, tapi... Sia-sia, aku tidak bisa melakukannya!

"Paman Doktel, kenapa kakak masih belum bangun?"

Ya Tuhan! Itu suara Konohamaru! Dan Dokter? Dokter apa?

Siapapun tolong beritahu aku apa yang terjadi?!

"Kakakmu butuh istirahat, kalau dia sudah sembuh, dia akan bangun," sebuah suara berat menjawab pertanyaan Konohamaru dengan bijaksana.

"Tapi Konohamalu takut Paman. Konohamalu takut Kakak tidak bangun lagi sepelti ibu." Konohamaru mulai menangis.

Oh tidak! Kumohon jangan menangis Konohamaru. Aku ingin sekali bangun dan menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" sebuah suara maskulin lain terdengar menginterupsi tangisan Konohamaru.

"Masih koma. Dia memiliki memar yang cukup parah di rusuk kanannya, dan juga tengkorak belakang kepalanya mengalami keretakan kecil, hanya sebesar anak rambut," jelas si Dokter yang berbincang dengan adikku tadi.

Orang asing itu mendengus perihatin.

"Bagaimana kamu menemukannya?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Aku menemukan dia dan adiknya di emperan toko di sekitar daerah pemukiman kumuh di Trenton," jelasnya.

"Trenton? Apa yang kamu lakukan di negara bagian New Jersey?" Suara si Dokter terdengar menyelidik dan bersahabat pada orang asing tersebut.

"Ino, tunanganku memintaku datang ke salah satu restorannya di Trenton. Kami perlu membicarakan satu-dua hal penting," jawabnya sambil lalu. "Ah, sudahlah. Bisa tolong jaga dia untukku?"

"Tentu," aku bisa mendengar seringaian dalam suara Dokter-yang entah siapa namanya-itu. "Dengan senang hati aku akan menjaganya. Kau memang mahluk berhati mulia sepupu," si Dokter berkata dengan nada geli dan terharu yang dibuat-buat.

"Ck! Tutup mulutmu Neji!"

Dan setelah itu kegelapan mulai datang, aku tidak bisa mendengar apalagi yang mereka perbincangkan. Aku merasa menjadi orang lumpuh, tuli, buta, dan bisu, di saat bersamaan.

Untuk beberapa saat kegelapan masih menyelimuti. Aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk buang air kecil. Aku ingin bangun. Aku mencoba bergerak dan membuka mataku. Dan... Aku bisa!

Hal yang pertama kusadari adalah aku terbaring di atas ranjang, di dalam sebuah ruangan steril berwarna serba putih. Dengan sebuah monitor-yang aku tidak tahu apa kegunaannya-terletak di sisi kiri ranjang tempatku berbaring. Dan di sisi kananku terdapat sebuah meja kayu kecil berwarna putih, yang di atasnya terdapat segelas air putih, sekeranjang buah-buahan segar, dan juga sebuah vas kaca cantik, lengkap dengan beberapa tangkai mawar segar yang mempercantik.

Aku di rumah sakit ya? Aku menunduk dan melihat bajuku yang ternyata sudah diganti dengan baju rumah sakit. Semacam pijama berwarna biru muda yang terbuat dari katun.

Aku mencoba bangkit, bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke toiet. Namun kepalaku kembali terjatuh ke bantal. Aku pusing. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit hingga terasa sulit untuk bangun.

Aku baru menyadari ternyata selang IV dan juga jarum kecil yang tertancap di jariku, juga membuatku kesulitan.

Aku mendesah. Sambil menunggu kondisi kepalaku membaik, aku memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan tempatku dirawat. Dan... Mataku melebar. Ya ampun, ini ruangan VIP!

Oh God! Bagaimana aku bisa membayar semua ini? Ini kamar yang mewah. Aku tidak memiliki uang! Dan bahkan untuk makan malam adikku Konohamaru, aku harus mengorek tempat sampah untuk mencari sisa pizza.

Lalu ini... Aku meringis bingung. Orang bodoh mana yang sudah membawa gelandangan sepertiku ke rumah sakit besar, di ruangan VIP yang mewah.

Akh! Memikirkan bayaran rumah sakit membuat kepalaku terasa mau pecah. Oh ya, adikku Konohamaru! Di mana dia?

Aku tersentak bangun! Keinginan untuk mencari adikku mengalahkan rasa sakit kepala yang begitu menyengat. Aku terengah di atas ranjang rumah sakit, sambil memegangi kepalaku. Mataku melebar liar menatap sekeiling ruangan untuk mencari Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru!" panggilku panik sembari hendak mencabut selang IV dari tanganku. Tepat di saat itu seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan menghambur masuk.

"Kamu sudah sa... Hei! Kamu gila ya? Jangan lepas selang infusnya!" serunya sembari menepis tanganku yang ingin mencabut jarum IV.

Aku mendongak menatapnya. Dia seorang lelaki muda berwajah rupawan, dengan rambut gelap berantakan yang membingkai garis wajah sempurnanya.

Rahang laki-laki asing itu mengeras. Tak setuju dengan tindakan cerobohku.

"Konohamaru?" tanyaku. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita jahat bertubuh besar itu.

Tatapan laki-laki itu mencair oleh kelembutan, ia tersenyum hangat.

"Adikmu yang lucu itu sedang keluar untuk membeli ice cream dengan sepupuku, Neji."

Aku menatapnya bingung. Aku masih linglung.

"Neji itu dokter di sini. Dia yang sudah merawatmu dan adikmu, setelah aku menemukan kalian di depan sebuah toko, si sekitar daerah pemukiman kumuh di Trenton," jelasnya.

Aku masih diam.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah," ucapnya sembari hendak membaringkanku dengan lembut.

Aku teringat bahwa kandung kemihku telah penuh, dan aku ingin ke toilet.

"Apa?" tanyanya melihat keraguanku.

"Aku pikir aku harus ke toilet," jawabku gugup. Aku menunduk malu. "Aku ingin buang air kecil," tambahku. Suaraku terdengar sangat pelan.

Dia tertawa, aku pikir itu bukan tawa mengejek tapi tawa lega.

"Kamu dipasangi katater," dia memberitahu.

Kateter? Apa itu? Aku mengerutkan dahi dan menatap mata gelapnya yang terlihat geli.

"Emmm... Aku pikir aku harus ke toilet," ucapku menunduk lagi.

Dia mendengus tertawa. "Baiklah," sahutnya sembari menekan tombol yang ada di samping tempat tidurku.

"Ya?" sebuah suara tanpa wujud menyahut.

Dia tersenyum lembut menatapku. "Pasien Sakura, sudah sadar dari komanya. Dia butuh bantuan," dia memberitahu. Mata hitamnya mengunci mataku. Tunggu! Darimana dia tahu namaku?

"Baik pak. Seorang suster akan dikirim ke sana." suara tanpa wujud itu akhirnya berhenti.

"Tunggulah beberapa saat lagi."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, seorang suster berambut gelap berusia sekitar awal empat puluh tahunan masuk ke kamarku. Dia tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda, Nona?" tanyanya lembut. Sambil dengan cekatan memeriksa infus, denyut nadi, dan juga monitor yang ada di samping tempat tidurku.

"Aku ingin buang air kecil," sahutku pelan, sambil melirik ke arah lelaki tadi yang terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang sambil beranjak menuju sofa hitam di seberang ruangan.

"Anda dipasangi..."

"Aku tahu aku telah dipasangi alat apapun namanya ini," potongku. "Tapi aku benar-benar mau ke toilet," aku menggerutu tak sabar.

Suster itu mendesah. "Baiklah, Nona." dengan hati-hati ia kemudian membantuku bangun.

Setelah aku berdiri stabil, Suster-yang aku tidak tahu namanya-itu lalu menuntunku menuju ke toilet, sementara sebelah tangannya menyeret tiang IV-ku.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar si lelaki asing. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan ramah.

"Tidak usah Mr. Uchiha. Saya bisa menanganinya," tolak si suster tegas.

Yang dipanggil Mr. Uchiha itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan melempar senyum padaku.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa menit di dalam toilet, akhirnya suster-yang belakangan ini kuketahui bernama- Shizune, menuntunku ke luar. Dia membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur, memeriksa kondisiku, lalu berpamitan untuk memanggil dokter.

###

"Aku senang kamu sudah sadar." Aku menoleh ke arah mahluk tampan, dewa penolongku yang sedang berdiri bersidekap sambil bersandar pada kusen jendela ruangan tempatku dirawat. Mata hitamnya tampak membuat pengamatan cepat mengenai kondisiku, setelah mendapat kesimpulan dia lalu mengangguk ... Lega? Mungkin?

Bergerak gelisah di ranjang, aku mencoba untuk bangkit dan duduk. Sepasang mataku bergerak liar menatap apa saja yang ada dalam ruang rawat tersebut, kecuali wajah tampan dari lelaki yang sekarang sedang menatapku intens. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu gugup menghadapi dewa penolongku ini. Mungkin karena pengalamanku yang nihil soal laki-laki, atau karena ini merupakan pengalaman pertamaku berhadapan dengan lelaki yang memiliki rupa sekelas aktor hollywood? Entahlah karena akhirnya aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Y-ya, aku juga senang bisa sadar," gagapku sambil menunduk menatap jemariku yang saling bertaut.

_Ya ampun! Aku kurus sekali. Tonjolan tulang pada pegelangan tanganku sangat jelas terlihat. Dan juga jari-jemariku tampak panjang dan kecil. _

"Aku rasa aku belum memperkenalkan diri."

Aku mendongak memandang si dewa penolong yang berjalan menghampiriku. Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar seperti mimpi. Dia terlihat seperti lelaki yang keluar dari sampul majalah fashion. Dia tampak seksi, walau hanya memakai jins berwarna biru usang, dan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang digulung hingga mencapai siku.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha." Dia mengucapkan namanya lalu berhenti di samping ranjangku.

Menelan ludah gugup, aku kembali menunduk. "N-namaku ... Sa-Sakura Haruno." _Sialan! Kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?!_

"Hn."

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang terlalu gugup saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ucapnya lembut.

Dari sudut mataku aku melihat dia tersenyum tulus lalu duduk di kursi di samping ranjang.

"Aku menemukanmu di emperan toko di sekitar daerah kumuh di Trenton." Dia menatapku perihatin "Berapa umurmu?" Tanyanya lagi. Dia sepertinya kasihan padaku.

_Oh Sir, _tolong jangan perlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu, aku tidak suka dikasihani**.**

"Tujuh belas."

Dia diam, alisnya bertaut memperhatikanku. "Kamu sangat muda. Apa kamu sendiri yang mengurus adikmu? Lalu dimana orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku ... Orang tuaku sudah meninggal," jawabku sedikit berdusta padanya. Memiliki seorang ayah yang brengsek seperti ayahku, sama artinya dengan tidak memiliki orang tua. Well, katakan padaku ayah mana didunia ini yang tega menjual anak-anaknya hanya demi uang untuk membayar pelacur?

"Kalau begitu tinggallah di rumahku."

Apa?

"Kamu masih terlalu muda untuk hidup di jalanan dan mengurus adik kecilmu itu," dia berkata serius. "Aku pikir aku bisa memberimu pekerjaan di rumah ... Mungkin sebagai pelayan?"

Aku menatapnya dengan dahi mengerut. Aku bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa aku baru saja menumbuhkan tanduk di kepalaku, sampai kamu menatapku dengan pandangan aneh?" Kelakarnya.

Aku menggeleng kikuk.

"A-aku hanya bingung. Kenapa orang sepertimu, mau memberikan pekerjaan untuk gelandangan sepertiku, yang bahkan tidak kamu kenal?"

Dia tersenyum, sekilas aku bisa melihat kesedihan dan luka di mata gelap indahnya.

"Karena dulu aku pernah mengalami apa yang pernah kamu alami." Dia menjawab muram.

Oh, benarkah itu?

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu." Sasuke bangun dari kursi kemudian berjalan mengitari ranjang, beranjak menuju pintu.

Setelah Uchiha Sasuke pergi, aku berbaring, menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas bantal.

Aku harap ini bukan mimpi. Aku merasa seperti seorang Cinderella yang ditolong oleh seorang Pangeran berkuda putih dari negeri dongeng. Tapi ... _Ah, jangan terlalu berharap Haruno! Kamu bukan gadis yang pantas untuknya. Dia hanya kasihan padamu. _Aku memarahi diriku sendiri, aku tidak mau mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin aku dapatkan.

###

**Bersambung**

###

**A/N : **_Alasan saya merepublish fic ini, karena menurut saya alur cerita yang saya buat sebelumnya GAGAL (seperti kata beberapa reviewer lain) _

_Saya akui kalau fic ini terinspirasi dari 50 Shades of Grey-nya EL. James, tapi saya janji ceritanya nggak akan mirip kisah Ana dan Christian :)_

_Saya minta maaf karena sudah nekat me-republish cerita bodoh ini. Dan terimakasih buat yng sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya._


End file.
